Why Michelangelo Hates Halloween
by emmelienxd
Summary: "Why does mikey not come with us on halloween?" Is the question April ask to the turtles, they tell April why mikey hates halloweens... but what will happen if Mikey decides to go with them on halloween after all? read and find out (2012 edetion) 3 chapters long ( now spelling corrected)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody this is maybe not the best time in the year to write this story but it was just screaming in my head to come out so I decided to do it anyway. So.. ENJOY!

I don't own them

It was halloween night.. the only night that the turtles wore allowed outside without hiding into the shadows..

And the turtles had agreed to go together with April..

"Okay ready to go, see ya Mikey" Leo said while going to the exit and waving Mikey goodbye.

"Yeah and behave a little woul' ya nuckelhead" Raph said with a joking voice..

"Yeah yeah I will and don't forget my candy" Mikey yelled back while heading to his room..

"We won't, bye Mikey!" Donnie yelled back "common April lets go"

"Wait.. Isn't Mikey coming with us?" She asked

Directly everybody was looking at April.. "What?" She asked a little unsure now..

"You guys forget to tell her!?" Mikey said a little annoyed..

"Ow sheesh totally forgot"Donnie said with an guilty smile..

"Well umh April... Well lets just keep it on that Mikey doesn't really have the best memories of Halloweens" Leo said while looking at Mikey a little worried..

"Good one fearless, common lets go before all the good candy is gone!" Raph yelled while turning around and headed to the exit..

"No I wanna now what's happened" april said while sitting on the couch..

Raph turned back and put his hand in his neck, Leo rubbed his head a few times and settled him into the other couch and donnie settled himself next to April and looked a little worried to Mikey like he was waiting to get permission to tell the story..

"Ow jeah you can tell it, don't mind me" Mikey tried to sound happy but it doesn't turned out that well..

"Umh okay then..." Leo started a little unsure..

"Well it all began when we wore just 6-jear old little turtle tot's..."

~flachback~

"So remember my sons each of you can go to 1 home and then you return straight back, do you understand me?"

"Hai sensei!" The 4 tittle turtles responded

"I will be waiting in the sewer, and do not come by to much by humans... only for trick and treat"

"Hai sensei" the turtle tot's said one's again..

One's there father was gone mikey became a little unsure but donnie grabbed him by the hand and gave him a little smile..

"Okay Mikey you go first okay?" Raph said on an evil tone..

Mikey's eyes whined in fear..

"Raphie stop that! you scare Mikey" Leo said when he pulled Mikey behind him..

"I will go first" donnie said  
"look at me mikey then you have to do the same okay?"  
Mikey nodded when donnie walked to an red house with an big oak tree in the front yard..

Later he came back with his sack full of candy and a very proud face..

"Wow donnie how did you do that!?" Mikey yelled out when he saw all that candy..

"Its very simple you just nock on the door and when they open the door you say 'trick or treat' an hold your sack open so they can full it up with candy.."

"I'm next!" Raph yelled and ran to the other side of the road and knocked on the door of an old white house where an old lady was living..

"How did you know we have to say 'trick or treat' donnie?" Leo asked.

"Internet" donnie answered while looking at his candy..

At that moment Raph came back with his sack full of candy and a wide grin "that is so fun we should do it more often!" Raph said exited..

"Sorry Raphie but Halloween is only one's in a year" donnie said

Raph pulled an annoyed face and decided to count his candy..

"So Mikey you wanna go first?" Leo asked gently

"Umh no thanks leo I like to see it one's again before I'm gonna try.." Mikey said a little scared.

"Okay here it goes" Leo said while going to the the townhouses and chose the fourth house..

Mikey squished donnie's hand a little harder then usual when the door from leo's chosen house opend..

"Something wrong Mikey?" Donnie asked while sitting down behind the garbage sacks where they had to remain from Splinter..

"What? Umh.. no Donnie its fine" Mikey said while sitting next to Donnie..

"Your turn Mikey" Leo said while he came back with a sack full of candy..

Mikey swallowed and became a little unsure..

"Phaha Mikey is scared!" Raph yelled

"No I'm not" Mikey yelled back

"Uhuh" Raph teased back

"Nuhuh" Mikey said back

"Well then show it" Raph said "If your not scared that go to... That house!"

Raph pointed to an very old house were some tiles had fallen, the wood was wet and rotting and the garden is fully overgrown..

Mikey's eyes became wide and looked at Leo..

"Raph thats low!" Leo teased him back

"Its not low! Its very simple at least if mikey is not to scared.." Raph said with an evil grin..

"I am not scared Raph and I'll show you!" Mikey said with an angry face and released himself from Donnie's grip and headed to the house..

One's there he looked behind him and saw his brothers eating of their candy

He swallowed again and punched on the doorbell

DONG DING DONG

The door opened and immediately Mikey was pinned to the ground by a beast..

"GGRRR..."

Mikey was totaly in shock and couldn't do nothing more than starring into the beast's eyes..

But then he heard an other voice.

"Manu! Bad dog! In your basket  
and quick! you bad dog!"

Mikey was still in shock when the big dog came of him..and headed into the house.

"Oh my poor baby" she said  
"are you okay?"

Mikey needed some time to understand she was talking to him and slowly nodded..

She stretched her hand out and mikey took it gratefully and let her pull him up..

"You know sweetie, you are the first one to come to trick and treat by me" the young black woman with styled hair said..

"I..I am?" Mikey said with an quiet voice..

"Jup, I live here not so long and the most people are scared of me" she said while heading to her door were a big bowl of candy was standing..

"I..I think you're..Nice" Mikey said with a whisper..

"Really!? onh that is soow sweet of you" she said with a bright smile..

"You now what sweetie, I think you're gonna be the only one tonight so you can have all the candy" she said with an gentle smile while she picket an big sack and put all the candy in it before giving it to Mikey..

"Wow.. So much..." Mikey said while looking into the sack..

He had more then Raph, Leo and Donnie all together..

"Haha yeah sweetie but not everything in one's or your tummy is going to hurt" she said while soft poking into Mikey's tummie..

Mikey couldn't suppress a laugh.  
"My name is Mikey" he said proud

"Oh well Mikey my name is Nicci and it was very nice to meet you" Nicci said with an gentle smile..

"Tank you for all the candy!" Mikey said while turning one's more before heading back..

"You're welcome sweetie!" Nicci said before she closed the door..

Mikey was in heavens when looked at all the candy..

"A LITTLE MUCH CANDY FOR SUCH A LITTLE FREAK ISN'T IT!?"

Mikey turend around.. His eyes immediately turned wide..

Back to Donnie, Leo and Raph:

Donnie and Leo wore a little worried, while Raph was testing wich kind of  
gummy bear flavour he liked the most..

"Yup it's definitely the red one's" Raph said while testing the red one's for the 3 time..

"That's cherrie flavour Raph" Donnie said while tapping with his 3 fingers rhythmically on the ground..

"What is taking Mikey so long?" Leo said worried.. While he took a look beyond the dumpster..

"Maybe he saw a kitten" Raph said while he dropped an other red gummy bear into his mouth..

"GUYS I DON'T SEE MIKEY ANYMORE!" Leo yelled..

Donnie shot up quicker than a rocket and took a look for his own..

"Me nether!" Donnie said hysteric

Now its was raphs turn to be worried  
"What!? What do you mean you don't see our little brother anymore!?" And ruched to donnie's side..

"Well the fact tha-" donnie began but was interrupted by a scream..

The 3 turtles looked at each other  
They knew perfectly from who that scream was coming from..

"Mikey.." They all said at the same time

End ch 1/3

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2/3

I don't own tmnt, nick does

-

"What happened next?" April asked while looking towards Mikey who was being comfort by Leo..

"We saw Mikey being bullied by a guy named 'Sky'...the bully of that street.." Raph continues

Mikey shivers at the memory..

~flashback~

The 3 little turtles run as fast as they could to the alley were they had heard there little bro screaming..

"Mikey!" They screamed when they turned around the corner..

What they then saw made their blood boil and there hands turned into fists..

They saw there little bro kneeling on the ground with both hands on his stomach.. he was terrible to cough. While 2 boys were standing in front of him one of the age of 10 and the other one at the age of 9

"And that is what happens when you don't give me your candy freak!" He yelled at Mikey..

Leo and Raph wore at 1 sec by the bullies to held them up by there costumes and growls angrily..

Donnie was straight by Mikey's side  
"Mikey what happened!?"

"*couch couch* hit me.. *couch* ..in.. tummy.. *couch*" Mikey cough out

"They hit you in the stomach!?" Donnie yelled out "why!?"

I.. Don't..*couch* wan..want to *couch* give my ca- *couch* candy..

~end flashback~

"That is sow terrible!" April yelled

"You call THAT terrible" Mikey laughed out "then you had to see the bullies after Raph and Leo wore finished with them haha"

soon everybody was laughing

"Well they asked for it, right Leo" Raph said with an grin on his face..

"Absolutely! nobody can hurt one of my little bro's" Leo said with an big grin on his face..

"So Mikey why don't you try again huh, I am sure after 9 years he forgot it already"

"We already tried that April.." Mikey said while looking to his fieds.

"You tried again?"April asked  
Mikey nodded

"And how did it go?"april asked

She was answered with 4 pairs of sighs..

~flashback~

"Common Mikey please come with us you missed halloween for 4 years by now" Donnie begged

"But what if that bully is there again?" Mikey asked..

"Then I will hit him again, really hard!" Raph said while smashing his fist into his other hand..

"Please Mikey" Leo asked very gently..

"Okay fine" Mikey said while rolling with his eyes.

Soon they wore on street level and they could see that Mikey didn't feel at ease..

"Come Mikey we will go together" Donnie said while he pickt Mikeys hand and smiled gently..

"Okay we will go to the other side" Leo said

"And be careful" he whispered while he saw Donnie and Mikey cross the street..

"Okay Mikey where would you like to go?" Donnie asked

"Umh what about that big house over there?" Mikey said while dragging Donnie with him..

They pushed against the bell until a 14 year old boy was standing into the doorway.. First he just looked at the 2 turtles but soon there was an evil smile on his face..

Mikey soon understood that this guy was the bully from 4 years ago..

Quickly Donnie saw it too and pushed Mikey instinctively behind him and let out a small growl..

"Well, well, well looky what we got here, isn't that my good friend 'freaky" he said in an evil sing-song version and pushed Donnie hard away between him and Mikey..

"Donnie!" Mikey yelled while running to his big bro, who was pushed into the garden..

But before he could reach Donnie he felt himself being pickt up by his belt and dragged into the house..

"DONNIE HELP ME!" Mikey yelled while he began to struggle hard..

Donnie shot up and saw his little bro with tears in the eyes being dragged into the house..

"NO!" Donnie yelled when the door closed..

"I must find Raph and Leo!" Donnie thought while he started running as fast as he could where Leo and Raph would might be.

"Hey donnie are you guys done already!? Hey were is Mikey?" Leo asked while looking around him..

"*cough* ..mikey.. *cough* bully.. *cough cough*"

"Wow donnie easy bro," raph said gently "you look like you just ran a marathon whats the matter?"

Donnie took a few good breaths and try'd to explain again..

"Mikey is..by the bully.." Donnie said trying to stay calm..

"WHAT!?" He heard his 2 brothers yelled as one..

*donnie explains what had happened to Mikey*

"If that bully did anything to mikey I am going to tear him to pieces!" Raph yelled angrly.. While following donnie to the bully's house

"I will help you a hand with that!" Leo yelled to Raph while he could feel his blood started to boil..

"That makes 3 of us!" don yelled at his 2 following brothers..

"This is it" donnie said while pointing to the house..

"Well what are we going to do leo?" Raph asked impatient..

"Hmm we will go trough a window" Leo said while making himself a way trough the fences..

"Look over there is an open window" donnie whispered while pointing to a window..

"Okay lets go" Leo whispered back while climbing trough the window..

Soon the 3 turtles wore into the kitchen..

"Okay guys" began Leo "me and donnie will take the-" but leo was interrupted by laughter that came in the direction of the living room..

The 3 turtles carefully peeked into the room and saw the bully laugh at something that was clearly higher than him..

They looked up and saw there baby bro hang onto the lustre with his belt, while little Mikey was shaking in fear..

Directly hands wore turned into fists, blood started to boil, and faces became a mixture of anger and worry

In 3 sec Raph had tackled the bully and Leo joined not a sec later.. While Donnie was heading to Mikey..

"Mikey!" He yelled at his orange banded brother who had his hands befor his eyes..

"Donnie? That you?" He whispered while removing his hands..

"Yeah Mikey its me we'll get you down in a minute, hang on!"

Mikey was so scared that he could only nod..

Donnie had joined his other brothers who wore holding the bully down..

He grabbed the bullies sweater, held his face at eye level and growled angrily..

"GET MY BROTHER DOWN!" He yelled while pointing to Mikey..

The bully was so scared that he nodded immediately, standed up and held up his hands heading Mikey..

"And you better not let him fall" Leo hissed angrly while the bully loosened the belt..

As Soon as Mikey had his 2 feeds back on the ground he was trapped into a tight hug coming from his 3 bro's..

The bully stepped as quietly as he could away but crashed against the coffee table..which made Leo, Raph and Donnie stare at him with an angry

"Oh we are not done with you yet" Raph grinned evil..

~end flashback~

Raph ended the story with an evil grin on his face..

"Okay tell me, what have you done?" April asked with an curious tone..

Nobody responded and they all looked at Mikey with an amusing smile..

"Leo?" April asked..

Leo looked above and began to whistle..

April sighed and looked at Donnie "Donnie?" She asked

Don held up his hands and smiled amused..

"Raph?" She asked with an amused smile

"I'm not talking without my lawyer" he said while looking at April..

"*sigh* Mikey?" She asked her last hope..

"Oh they just gave him a super-regi" Mikey said while smiling at his brothers and April..

"A super-regi?" April asked with an laugh

"Jup they hung him with his underpants out of the garret window" Mikey grinned..

A second later evrybody was laughing

"Guilty" the 3 eldest turtles said after they wore finnish laughing..

"Well I guess we can go without you" April said with an sad smile..

"Who said I am not coming!?" Mikey said while smiling at April

"What!?" 4 pairs of voices filled the room..

"Oh well" Mikey began "I guess I never saw how much fun we actually had" He said with an grin on his face..

"So you coming with us?" Leo asked in disbelieve..

"I guess..." Mikey nodded but 5 sec later was Mikey caught in a noogie coming from his second eldest bro.. "Now that's my annoying brother for ya" Raph said while laughing

"Raph, let go!" Mikey laughed and pulled himself out of the grip..

"Okay lets go!" Donnie called and they all ran to the door headding for halloween, but no turtle knowed what was waiting for them at street level..

End Ch 2/3


End file.
